Exterminate Means I Love You in Dalek
by Blairdiggory
Summary: A young Dalek finds out why Daleks hate the Doctor ((This is a joke, I promise, not even I took it seriously))
1. Exterminate Means I Love You in Dalek

I would like to start by saying my name. But I do not have a name. Daleks do not have names.  
>I was never born. I was created. I do not have a mother or father as other species have. Daleks do not have parent figures.<br>I do not have a family or friends. I have a shell of armor which covers a monster. One day, I want others to see past my armor and the monster I am. I want to have friends. I want other to realize that when I say "Exterminate", it really means "I love you".  
>I was created to destroy those who are not perfect like a Dalek, but that is not what I want. What I want is a friend. I have tried to find friends before. I tell them "EXTERMINATE", but they run from me. I do not want this. I follow them. They will see that if I try very hard, it means I want to be their friend. I find them, and I try to hug them. Usually, a laser beam shoots out of my armor. I do not believe this is hugging, but it is what I try to do. Those whom I try to befriend end up dying. It is very rude, and it makes me very sad to see they would rather do this than be my friend, but I will not give up.<br>I have heard of one creature who it has been said attempts to see the good in every creature. This creature is the Doctor. He does not kill. He will see the good in me too. He will be my first real friend.  
>I have been asked by my leaders to find this Doctor many times. Now, I will fulfill my role as a Dalek. I will find the Doctor and make him the friend of all Daleks.<br>I have searched the universe for many years. The Time Lords have been destroyed, and the Doctor is the only one remaining. This makes him very difficult to find, but I know that if I follow him and try very hard, he will know I want to be his friend.  
>I have come on a ship that takes me to the planet called Earth. It is a truly lovely planet. It will make a nice home for the humans who inhabit it. Suddenly, the Dalek ship crashes into an object. I cannot see the object. Some of my Dalek peers have fallen to the ground and cannot get up. I attempt to right them, but my leader tells me to stop. The Doctor's ship has crashed into us. I must attend to my station. I move around the other Daleks and go to my station. I am excited. The Doctor is here! I have found him! Soon, I will have my first friend! The doctor also travels with a companion. Maybe she will be my friend too!<br>I stand at my station. A blue box comes into our Dalek ship. It is the Doctor's ship! I want to move forward and become his friend, but I must not leave my station. Other Daleks move forward instead. The Doctor opens the door to his ship and stands in front of the Dalek crew. He smiles. It makes me happy to see him smile.  
>"EXTERMINATE!" yells one Dalek. "EXTERMINATE!" yells the Dalek crew. Lasers go towards the Doctor. I think my crew is trying to hug him like I would like to do, but I cannot do that right now. I must stay in my position.<br>The Doctor's smile gets bigger. I like his smile. Daleks cannot smile. He is also not dead. This makes me happy! He will not die when I try to hug him! He is nice!  
>"Don't bother," the Doctor says. "The TARDIS has a force field that protects me from your blasts." His words confuse me. I cannot understand them in this context. He moves closer to my brethren. "EXTERMINATE!" they yell and attempt to hug him again. They do not hurt him. I cannot hurt him! "Exterminate!" I yell to the Doctor when he can hear me. "Exterminate!" I cannot hug him at this distance.<br>The Doctor turns around and looks at me. His eyes are bright. "Poor Dalek," he whispers. "Can't hurt me with your little laser?"  
>I am excited. Here is my chance! "Exterminate!" I say. "I would like to be you friend!"<br>The Doctor frowns. His face is dark in the shadow of his ship. "Scared, now, are you? Trying to ally yourself with me, eh? So that I won't destroy each and every one of you?" I do not understand. The Doctor does not kill people. He is good.  
>The Doctor turns to the other Daleks. "Listen up, you old pieces of junk!" he says. "You won't hurt anyone anymore because I'm here to stop you. And I'll burn each of your blasted suits of metal to shreds and leave each and every one of you stranded in space. That's my warning to you. Stop now or live your worst nightmare."<br>I understand his words. The Doctor wants to hurt us. But I do not know why. We want to be his friends. He does not know us and wants to be his enemies.  
>"Friends!" I shout. "We want friends!" But then the other Daleks turn to him and say, "EXTERMINATE!"<br>They try to stop him. They try to tell him they love him. But the Doctor does not listen. Soon, nothing is left of the Dalek ship but pieces of rubble, and he stands over me. The Dalek crew is destroyed. Only I am left. The Doctor frowns down at me. "What is this?" I ask him. "You are good. You do not kill."  
>He steps back. He frowns more. "But you do," he says. "All of you do. And that's why I have to do this." He moves into his ship. He takes a look back at me and then closes the doors. The floor I am situated on cracks. I am falling through space. It is dark. I cannot see anything but the darkness.<br>What happened? The Doctor did not kill me. But he left me just like my other friends. He was good. But he has exterminated my crew. He has exterminated other Daleks. He hates Daleks. He hates me.  
>Now I do not feel happy. I do not feel sad. I feel angry. No one will be my friend. Not even the Doctor. I am filled with rage. But that means nothing. My mission has been to exterminate the Doctor. Now I know why I must. Now I must exterminate the doctor because he is not good, but very, very bad. But "EXTERMINATE!" does not mean "I love you!" anymore. It means I will destroy you. The Doctor is no better than other creatures, and any creature who is not a Dalek must be exterminated.<br>"Exterminate!" I yell into the dark. "ExtermiNATE!" EXTERMINATE! **EXTERMINATE**!"


	2. Exterminate Means I Hate You in Dalek

Long ago, I was set adrift in space by my greatest enemy. His name is the Doctor. And my time in space changed me. Now, I feel only hatred. I am no longer the Dalek who only wanted friends. Now I understand that no one will be my friend. And that is okay, because instead, I have enemies who demand more time than friends could ever consume.  
>I will exterminate my enemies. And now, exterminate does not mean that I love them. It means I will kill them.<br>I have entered the atmosphere of a planet called Earth. I have heard of Earth. It is the place the Doctor defends and where his companions live. This makes Earth's population, the humans, his friends. The humans are not Daleks. They are my enemies. They must be purged. They must be exterminated.  
>I am nearing the ground. My armor has allowed me to survive the heat of the atmosphere, and I levitate myself to the ground. Humans point at me and stare. Some have weapons. I do not care for these weapons. I do not care for these humans.<br>I shoot at the humans. I understand that this is not hugging now. This is killing. Many humans fall to the ground dead. The others begin to scream and run. The humans with weapons start to fire, but this does not hurt me. My armor protects me well, and I move forward and destroy everything in my path.  
>Soon, humans are dead everywhere. My enemies are being destroyed. I am proving myself to be a true Dalek. I do not care that this was not what I wanted before my change.<br>Someone screams, "Doctor!" I stop. Can it be him? Is my greatest enemy here at last to save his humans? I am ready for him. I hate him. I must hate him. My purpose has always been to hate him.  
>A man runs and stands before me. I do not recognize him. He is angry. "DALEK!" he yells. "HOW ARE YOU HERE?"<br>"Are you the Doctor?" I ask.  
>"OF COURSE I'M THE BLOODY DOCTOR! NOW ANSWER ME!"<br>"You left me in space. Do you remember me?" He must remember me. I will not be forgotten. Not by the one who started this all.  
>His face shows shock, but he does not back down. "I should have killed you. I should have DESTROYED you!" he yells.<br>I hate him. I must remember I hate him. But I must know. "I only wanted to be your friend," I say back. "You befriend all others. Why not me?"  
>He shoots back, "Because you're a Dalek. You can't love. You can't want friendship. You can only hate and destroy."<br>"But I did want to be your friend. Maybe not all of the Daleks did, but I did." I pause.  
>The Doctor looks confused. He appears to consider this. "Then why are you destroying this city? These people? If you wanted friendship, why are you not befriending them?"<br>"Because you taught me to hate. You befriend all others, but not me. If you would not be my friend, then who would be?" I am happy that he taught me to hate. I do not need friends. I am a Dalek. Daleks do not need friends. I am not sad. I must not be sad.  
>The Doctor shows signs of an emotion of which I am not familiar. Then he looks sad. I am confused. The Doctor is always angry at me. Why is he now sad?<br>"Would you still like to be my friend?" he whispers.  
>"NO!" I scream. I do not want to be his friend! I cannot be his friend! No one wants to be friends with me!<br>"YES!" I scream. This is what I have always wanted. I have never stopped wanting a friend. I can have a friend!  
>The Doctor waits. He does not look angry now. He is expectant. But is this a trick? He hated me before. Why has that changed?<br>"Are you deceiving me?" I ask. I must be sure.  
>"No, I'm not," he speaks calmly. "If you are my friend, then we can go back to my ship. We can travel the universe. We can be companions and friends forever."<br>This is what I have always wanted!  
>No, it is not! The Doctor is my greatest enemy! He hates me!<br>But do I hate him? Can I try being his friend? My hatred is breaking up. I can feel more feelings. I can feel love.  
>The Doctor seems to sense this. "Well, what do you say?" he questions me one last time.<br>"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I will be your friend!" I begin to spin in circles. I wave my arms up and down. I have a friend! My first friend! He is the Doctor! The Doctor who loves everyone! He loves even me! We are friends now!  
>He smiles a true smile. "Well, Allons-y then!" He walks over and holds my plunger hand and leads me to his blue box. We step inside. It is much bigger on the inside! He turns a knob, touches a button, and hits a bell with a hammer. "Off we go!" br  This is the first of many adventures we will have. I am excited, and proud, to call the Doctor my friend.


	3. Exterminate Means I Like You in Dalek

The Doctor was tired after a long day's work saving the universe (okay, it was mostly his fault that it was in danger at all, but it's the thought that counts, right?). What he really needed right now was a good strong pot of tea.  
>He stopped into the Restaurant at the End of the Universe for a quick sip, but what he thought was going to be a short pit stop turned into something more from the moment he laid eyes on… herhim/it.  
>Flowing golden locks of a wig hot glued onto the sleek metal frame. Curves all over the body in all the right places. And that sexy plunger and laser combo. It was… the Dalek of his dreams.<br>The Doctor became nervous. He had never seen a Dalek so lovely. Yes, they were his mortal enemies, but this one made his heart thump in a way other than fear and rage. It was the heartbeat of love.  
>He couldn't ask her out; he simply couldn't. Crossing species lines? Especially with your mortal enemy? It was scandalous. Yet he kept looking at herhim/it.  
>The Dalek barista sensed a gaze on its body. Slowly, the head turned, and the eye stock flashed into view the most gorgeous man ever seen by this particular Dalek. The Dalek felt its face heating up like a twin carbine engine and rolled away to take another order.<br>The Doctor strolled up cautiously and sat down at a booth. When the Dalek could no longer avoid him, it rolled up to talk to him.  
>"What would you like to order?"<br>"I… I would just like a cup of tea, please," the Doctor coughed out.  
>"We do not sell tea here. Only coffee," explained the barista.<br>"Oh, well, then, I'll have a small coffee, I suppose?" The Doctor internally grimaced. Of course the Restaurant at the End of the Universe didn't sell tea. How could he be so stupid?  
>"Coming right up sir."<br>"Er, also…" The Doctor stopped the Dalek. The Dalek gazed shyly at him. "Could I have your phone number, too?"  
>"One small coffee and one Dalek phone number coming right up." The Dalek couldn't wink. It was incapable of it, but if it could've, it would've.<p>

-Time Skip 2 Years-

Dalek and the Doctor were two years together, three months engaged, and Dalek was one month pregnant with their child. The two were so happy together. Today, they had gone to Andromeda to ride horses while both their hair flowed in the wind. Dalek's metal skin gleamed and shimmered in the light of the fiery sun they were riding horses upon. The Doctor was also on fire, but that was a trivial matter.  
>For the first time in forever, Daleks and Time Lords were at peace.<br>And then, it happened.  
>The gas before them ruptured like a squeezed open pimple. The fire crashed around the couple. Dalek, who had been ahead in the horse race (the Doctor was letting herhim/it win, of course), skidded into the ravine opened up in the blazing landscape.  
>"DOCTOR," yelled Dalek.<br>"DALEK!" yelled the Doctor. "DON'T WORRY, I CAN GET YOU OUT OF THERE. WITH THE TARDIS, MAYBE I CAN-"  
>"NO, IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME," Dalek yelled. "SAVE YOURSELF."<br>"NO, I WON'T ACCEPT THAT! I WON'T! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO!"  
>"DOCTOR. I LOVE YOU. THE BABY LOVES YOU. GOODBYE."<br>Dalek whooshed into the pit of fire.  
>"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Doctor. He fell to his knees.<p>

-1 Hour Later-

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS, staring at a picture of Dalek, grieving the loss of his fiancé's innocent life. Of his baby's innocent life. No, he couldn't accept this. He couldn't.  
>He threw the picture frame against the main console. The glass shattered into shards like snowflakes, a cold reminder of the inferno he had just left.<br>He would never love again. Not ever. He could save people, he could save planets, even, galaxies, but he couldn't save the woman/man/thing he loved the most. No, he would never, ever love again. 


End file.
